


The Manipulator's Child (Peter Pan x Reader)

by jay_the_lost_girl_1618 (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jay_the_lost_girl_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""What's your price?.."<br/>He chuckled softly, "You, my darling, owe me a child..." He stated the price.<br/>She didn't know what he meant. She was in fact afraid of what he meant. Pan has been too flirtatious lately and had her suspicion at attention. It was until now that she has attempted to run away for the umpteenth time that he set the bar beyond the maximum height...„</p><p>**Note: your character will be eighteen for a certain reason.**</p><p>>>këy>><br/>Y/N - Your Name (obviously)<br/>h/c - hair colour<br/>e/c - eye colour<br/>h/l - hair length</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also posted on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

"Welcome back, love." A tall, slender boy said with a smirk on his lips. He stared down at the girl who laid in the sand, coughing up water.  
She sat up and cleared the rest of the water out, "Curse you, Pan... Why can't I leave?" Her name was Y/N. Besides the rugged appearance she had h/c eyes, h/l, h/c hair and soft, pink lips.  
The boy's smirk grew as his eyes focused on her lips, going down to her heaving chest. "I thought we've went over this," He looked back up at the girl as he got down to eye level with her and leaned towards her ear, "You're mine. Your father signed that contract, didn't he?"  
The contract... Y/N remembered that day as if it were her wedding day, a hellish one. Her old household held too many children and the king wasn't going to allow over population in his kingdom. He planned to send the extra population to a place far worse than the possible poverty some of his subjects lived in, like her family... Once the amount of townspeople levelled off the village would become a glorious one, most of its citizens would be rich and in a better lifestyle... But she wasn't one of the lucky children of her family of twelve. In fact, she was one of the remaining three that could've stayed since her father thought three children were allowed. But it was only two as the maximum. Her father rather have kept two sons instead of a son and a daughter, even though a son would've been more fitting for this damn hell. And he did in fact know of other realms. That was why their household was not as rich for he spent the money on his adventures to the other realms. So he knew of Neverland, the realm where no one ages, where the lost boys roam and the adults didn't, he knew that Peter Pan ran the whole show and needed a mother figure. So the rest of this story is obvious... Pan offered gold and a valuable poison, Dreamshade, so that her father could present it to the king who was apparently worthy. Gold and poison, in return for her. It was like a slave trade the rich families in her kingdom held. Those disgusted her.  
She sighed and nodded, "Yes..."  
He pulled away slightly to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Then why do you keep running away? You know you're stuck here until I release you which is probably never."  
She glared at him and stood though was soon pulled back down to sit with him on the cold, rough sand. She looked away from those green eyes of Satan.  
"Answer me." The devil demanded, grabbing hold of one of her wrists.  
Anger boiled up inside as she hesitantly brought her e/c eyes up to his, "Because, every try is worth trying just in case I finally find a way to escape this hell..."  
He chuckled and looked down, tightening his grip upon her wrist to tell her that she shouldn't test him. After a moment he brought his head back up and the smirk was back on his face. She grew concerned of the outcome of his next action.  
"You know what... I'll make a deal with you then, if you want to leave so badly." He stroked her cheek softly.  
She grew tense but was used to this. "What's the deal, Pan?"  
"You'll gain your freedom, a free trip back to your realm. I only ask for one thing..." His fingers combed through her hair, his expression showed an unwanted lust.  
Y/N bit her lip and looked away from him, "What's your price?.."  
He chuckled softly, "You, my darling, owe me a child..." He stated the price.  
She didn't know what he meant. She was in fact afraid of what he meant. Pan has been too flirtatious lately and had her suspicion at attention. It was until now that she has attempted to run away for the umpteenth time that he set the bar beyond the maximum height...  
"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" She held her breath, scared.  
He scoffed in amusement and cradled the back of her head, bringing her closer to him. "I think we both know what I mean... But, I'll give you one day to think this over..." The lust seeped through his voice, making it sound venomous.  
She whimpered softly, biting her lip before feeling his on them.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be hints of sex in this chapter. So if you are one to be uncomfortable with this topic, I have underlined the parts of the text with the hints in it. Skip them if you must. I hope you will continue to enjoy this chapter and story. :)   
> \- ~×jay the lost girl ×~

She woke up with arms around her waist, a warm breath gently hitting the back of her neck.   
A demon fell asleep with her every night, a fallen angel still slept in the morning. But once the angel woke up he was the devil in disguise... Waking up in the morning while he was still asleep was actually her favourite time of the day. Being able to see him as a human being instead of the monster he usually was. These types of mornings when he held her were especially her favourite, for she was secretly attracted to him. But then the events of yesterday came back to her, how he priced her freedom to be a child... _Their_ possible child. It then dawned upon her that he may share some feelings.   
_"_ _No_ _,_ _don't_ _be_ _mad_ _..."_ She thought to herself, knowing he wasn't capable of love. He was probably just manipulating her.  
He nuzzled into her neck, still asleep, and held her closer. She looked over at him and couldn't stop the small smile creeping up on her lips. Moving carefully, she faced him with out waking him up and kissed his forehead lightly. She examined the innocent looking features upon his resting face and the smile grew. If only he was actually innocent in real life...   
Green irises slowly became visible for he was beginning to wake up from the peaceful sleep. Peter now stared back at Y/N, tiredness glazed over his eyes. While he was half awake at this time every morning he wasn't as bad. He was actually a pleasant person to be around while his inner demon was still trying to wake up. A soft, sleepy smile came to his lips and he planted a kiss on her lips, "Morning, love..."  
She sighed in happiness only wishing he was like this all the time. She returned his kiss, "Good morning, Peter."   
The fallen angel sat up, stretching. And this was her chance to say goodbye to sweet, morning Peter, then say hello to the demon waiting to take over. She kissed his cheek before getting out of the bed, already missing the nice guy. Peter got up as well.  
"So, have you thought of the deal?" And there goes the innocent boy.  
Y/N turned to face him, "I'm still deciding. And I do have a few questions upon the price of my freedom..."   
He made his way to her and crossed his arms. "What is it?"  
"Why a child? Wouldn't that be the opposite of what you would want?"  
His arms unfolded and he became touchy, caressing her face, "Y/N, my love, haven't you noticed that I have feelings for you?"  
She knew where this was going. "No, I wasn't expecting a demon to love me..." She had to admit, that came out colder than expected.   
A chuckle sounded from his lips, "Oh, Y/N... You amuse me..." He kissed her softly.  
 _"_ _Great_ _,_ _a_ _demon_ possibly _loves_ _me_ _..."_ She thought to herself. "So you want a child because you love me, yet the prize I get is taking the baby with me or having to leave the poor child with you?"  
His face grew serious, "I'll visit you every night..."  
"What if I don't want to see you? What if I don't want the baby to know that you're the sad excuse of a father?"  
He grew rather irritated but kept things cool, "How about this? If the deal is made, we'll see what happens during the pregnancy. Maybe during that time you'll have a change of heart?" He crossed his arms again and waited for her answer.  
She thought of his suggestion and had a feeling that something just didn't seem right... Though she couldn't find what it was so she sighed, "Alright, I'll give you a chance... It better be worth nine months."  
The famous smirk came to his lips and his eyes had that familiar lust like the day before except a small difference. Slight affection...  
"I promise it'll be worth those long months my darling." He embraced her, holding her close to his figure, and kissed her with a sweet passion. The kiss was returned as well as the embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her body relaxing against him. Peter eventually found his way to the bed with her and laid her figure down. Hislipsmoveddowntoherneckandhesucked on its skin, earning amoanfromher. Hesuckedharderontheareawhichwas soon foundto be hersweetspot. Y/N'shands, unknowinglytoher, sliduphisshirt, pullingitup. Shetookamomenttostare at hisnearlybaretorso, afaintblushcomingtohercheeks. Pansmirkedandtooktheshirtoffcompletely, goingbacktokissingherbody. Slowlyremovingherclothing. Sheheldherbreathandkepthereyesonhisashewenton, eventuallykeepingthemtightlyshutwhenthe intensityincreased. Asteadyrhythmwasheldandtheaffectionwaseventuallyunraveled.  
Peter laid beside Y/N and provided warmth by pulling the covers over their bare bodies. He held her and kissed her head,  
"I love you, Y/N..." This was the first time he had ever said those words to her and meant it.  
She smiled softly and said for her first time as well, "I love you too, Peter."  
And it was then when he began to remember how his love for her began a week ago...


	3. a week earlier...

_I_ _tackled_ _her_ _,_ _pinning_ _her_ _to_ _the_ _tree_ _nearby_ _._ _She_ _has_ _been_ _on_ _this_ _island_ _for_ _only_ _a_ _year_ _and_ _she_ _still_ _tries_ _to_ _run_ _away_ _from_ _me_ _._ _Saliva_ _was_ _now_ _on_ _my_ _cheek_ _as_ _we_ _exchanged_ _glares_ _._  
 _"_ _Let_ _me_ _go_ _,_ _you_ _bastard_ _..."_  
 _I_ _wiped_ _the_ _spit_ _off_ _with_ _my_ _shoulder_ _,_ _purposely_ _cracking_ _my_ _neck_ _while_ _I_ _was_ _at_ _it_ _just_ _to_ _set_ _the_ _tone_ _to_ _be_ _tense_ _._ _It_ _worked_ _,_ she _squirmed_ _underneath_ _me_ _in_ _discomfort_ _._ _A_ _smirk_ _came to_ _my_ _lips_ _._  
 _"_ _Why_ _should_ _I_ _?"_  
 _She_ _stood_ _still_ _,_ _her_ _eyes_ _glaring_ _up_ _at_ _me_ _._ _I_ _only_ _looked_ _down_ _for_ _a_ _second_ _to_ _see_ _her_ _heaving_ _chest_ _..._ _Another_ _splotch_ _of_ _saliva_ _came_ _to_ _my_ _face_ _._  
 _"_ _You_ _bloody_ _pervert_ _!"_ _Her_ _voice_ _was_ _angry_ _yet_ _her_ _face_ _was_ _disturbed_ _._  
 _I_ _sighed_ _and_ _wiped_ _it_ _off_ _. "_ _Sorry_ _,_ _love_ _."_ _I'd_ _have_ _to_ _admit_ _,_ _she_ _was_ _a_ _beauty_ _..._ _Her_ _h_ _/_ _l_ _,_ _h_ _/_ _c_ _hair_ _,_ _her_ _e_ _/_ _c_ _eyes_ _,_ _her_ _pink_ _lips_ _...._ _My_ _sight_ _was_ _now_ _focused_ _on_ _those_ _lips_ _,_ _a_ _smirk_ _grew_ _and_ _I_ _leaned_ _in_ _to_ _kiss_ _her_ _._ _Though_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _must have grown weak for a moment_ _for_ _she_ _shoved_ _me_ _off_ _of_ _her_ _. She_ _was_ _indeed_ _fierce_ _._  
 _I_ _was_ _suddenly_ _tackled_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ _,_ _shocked_ _as_ _I_ _looked_ _up_ _at_ _her_ _face_ _._ _Hate_ _was_ _clearly_ _seen_ _in_ _this_ _moment_ _._ _It_ _was_ _then_ _when_ _I_ _began_ _to_ _feel_ _unwanted_ _feelings_ _..._  
 _I_ _bit_ _my_ _lip_ _at_ _the_ _sight_ _of_ _her_ _._ _I_ _also_ _felt_ _drawn_ _to_ _her_ _,_ _a_ _need_ _of_ _passion_ _to_ _be_ _shared_ _._ _And_ _without_ _thinking_ _,_ _I_ _pulled_ _her_ _over_ _me_ _,_ _smashing_ _our_ _lips_ _together_ _._ _I_ _felt_ _her_ _protests_ _of_ _attempting_ _to_ _end_ _the_ _lip_ _lock_ _but_ _I_ _tightened_ _my_ _grasp_ _on_ _her_ _._  
 _After_ _a_ _while_ _I_ _let_ _go_ _,_ _watching_ _as_ _she_ _got_ _off_ _of_ _me_ _without_ _hesitation_ _._ _I_ _laughed_ _as_ _I_ _sat_ _up_ _,_ _my_ _eyes_ _kept_ _on_ _her_ _._  
 _"_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _that_ _,_ _Peter_ _?!"_  
 _"_ _What_ _?_ _You_ _don't_ _want_ _my_ _affection_ _?"_  
 _"_ _N-no_ _!"_ _She_ _sighed_ _and_ _looked_ _down_ _at_ _the_ _ground_ _, "_ _Let's_ _..._ _Let's_ _just_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _bloody_ _camp_ _..."_ _She_ _began_ _to_ _walk_ _down_ _the_ _path_ _which_ _led_ _to_ _where_ _the_ _lost_ _boys_ _were_ _left_ _._  
 _I_ _stood_ _up_ _with_ _a_ _smirk_ _creeping_ _upon_ _my_ _face_ _..._  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _I stared at her face which presented misery. She was soothing one of the younger boys by brushing her hand through his_ _hair_ _._ _It_ _was_ _then_ _as_ _I_ _watched_ _her_ _that_ _I_ _was_ _beginning_ _to_ _yearn_ _for_ _something_ _connected_ _.._ _I_ _just_ _couldn't_ _think_ _of_ _it_ _._ _I_ _went_ _up_ _to_ _her_ _and_ _placed_ _a_ _hand_ _on_ _her_ _shoulder_ _._  
 _"_ _Is_ _everything_ _alright_ _,_ _Y_ _/_ _N_ _?"_  
 _She_ _looked_ _up_ _at_ _me and_ _nodded_ _, "_ _Yes_ _._ _I'm_ _fine_ _."_  
 _Raising_ _an_ _eyebrow_ _,_ _I_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _her_ _,_ _putting_ _an_ _arm_ _around_ _her_ _figure_ _._ _She_ _flinched_ _as_ _she_ _excused_ _the_ _boy_ _and_ _we_ _watched_ _as_ _he_ _went_ _back_ _to_ _playing_ _with_ _the_ _others_ _around_ _his_ _age_ _._ _I_ _must_ _have_ _been_ _spacing_ _out_ _since_ _she_ _nudged_ _me_ _._  
 _"_ _Peter_ _?_ _Are_ you _alright_ _?"_  
 _I_ _nodded_ _and_ _looked_ _down_ _at_ _her_ _, "_ _Yeah_ _,_ _why_ _?"_  
 _Her_ _eyes_ _lit_ _up_ _slightly_ _, "_ _You_ _were_ _smiling_ _..."_  
 _"_ _Was_ _I_ _?"_ _I_ _chuckled_ _nervously_ _and_ _she_ _nodded_ _. "_ _Why would_ _I_ _be_ _smiling_ _?"_  
 _"_ _I_ _looked_ _over_ _at_ _you_ _as_ _Rupert_ _went_ _off_ _to play_ _,_ _you_ _smiled_ _..."_  
 _"_ _So_ _I_ _can't_ _smile_ _knowing_ _my_ _boys_ _are_ _having_ _fun_ _?"_ _I_ _asking_ _jokingly_ _._  
 _"_ _No_ _..._ _It was_ _a_ _different_ _smile_ _..."_ _She_ _sat_ _up_ _a_ _bit_ _, "_ _A_ _smile_ _..._ _with_ _meaning_ _..."_  
 _"_ _Mhm_ _.._ _It_ _was_ _nothing_ _..."_ _I_ _quickly_ _said_ _,_ _brushing_ _it_ _off_ _._  
 _She_ _shook_ _her_ _head_ _in_ _amusement_ _and_ _stood_ _to_ _go_ _bond_ _with_ _the_ _younger_ _boys_ _._ _And_ _that_ _was_ _when_ _I_ _began_ _to_ _have a_ _romantic_ _interest_ _in_ _her_ _._


	4. •|>>three<<|•

Vomit went in the bucket, a well-known side effect of a pregnancy, aka morning sickness. Y/N wiped her mouth and sighed for no one was at her company, Peter and the lost boys went out for a hunt. She was too weak to even bother trying to escape. Then again she did make a deal. Worst mistake ever made. She sighed and laid back down on her back, staring at the ceiling of the tent.   
"What did you get yourself into, Y/N?" She whispered to herself. That was when many thoughts rushed through her head.  
 _"_ _Is_ _this_ _so_ _he_ _can_ _give_ _me_ _an_ _excuse_ _to_ _stay_ _with_ _him_ _?"_ , _"_ _Does_ _this_ _mean_ _he_ _actually_ _loves_ _me_ _?"_ , _"_ _Did_ _I_ _make_ _a_ _bad_ _decision_ _or_ _a_ _good_ _one_ _?"_  
She jumped, so close to knocking over her puke bucket, as the father of their future child walked in.  
"You alright, love?" He asked as he set his crossbow on the ground, having it lean against the pole holding the tent up.  
She looked inside the bucket and sighed, "Not really... This morning sickness isn't the best."  
He sat next to her on the cot and held her, "Do you want a cup of water?"  
She smiled slightly, "Sure, I would like that."  
With his magic he made a cup of water appear and handed it to her.  
"You know..." He began as she drank the water in nearly one gulp. It wasn't that big of a cup.  
She looked at him once she finished drinking, a bit surprised on how thirsty she was. "Yes, Peter?"  
"I'm actually glad that you agreed to this," He held her free hand, "because now we can start over in a way..."  
Her eyes widened for what he said was proof that her hypothesis was true. "So this was your way to keep me on this bloody island?!" She regretted raising her voice for her nausea was coming back.  
"What? No!"   
She rolled her eyes at him and placed a hand over her stomach, wishing for the nausea to stop. She heard him sigh and looked at him again. His eyes looked back at hers.  
"Do you want more water?" He asked.  
Narrowing her eyes at him, she let Neverland's magic help her. Her cup was refilled with water and she took a sip.  
"Alright then... Well, if you need me I'll be tending to the lost boys. Unless you want me to stay with you?"  
Y/N thought about her two choices and decided to choose option one.  
"No, I'm capable of taking care of myself just fine. Go "tend to the lost boys"."  
Peter raised an eyebrow, hesitating before leaving the tent.  
She laid back down, having the cup of water disappear with the magic of wishful thinking.


End file.
